


May Our Fates Intertwine In April

by dontaskmecuzidk



Series: Rekushi Feels Like Writing [1]
Category: May Our Fates Intertwine In April
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pastel/Punk AU, Plant Nerd, Plant nerd and Smol Baker, Romance, loosely based around Pastel/Punk AU, my first work yayyyyyyy, plant nerd/baker AU, smol baker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmecuzidk/pseuds/dontaskmecuzidk
Summary: The last thing April Green expected was to find was the cute baker they'd been admiring from afar in their plant shop. May Lewis wasn't expecting was to fall head-over-cupcakes in love with said plant shop owner. Oops, it must be fate.Otherwise known as the story which a Tortoise goes missing and brings more together than just a pet and its owner.





	1. Chapter1! May's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! This is my first work on the interwebs and I'm soooo excited (and I just can't hide it)!! Anyway enough talking-here's the first chapter, I hope you like it! :3

To say May Lewis was late was a rather large understatement.

Having spent the best part of the night creating new aesthetic collection posts for her tumblr blog (now with 10,000 followers, much to her happiness!) and ideas for new cupcake designs, May's late night activities had resulted in her going to bed in the early hours of the morning and oversleeping. 

A lot. 

On most days it wouldn’t be a big issue if she turned up late since May was her own boss and often gave the job of opening up the bakery to her co-worker and friend, Patrice-- who, by the way, often scolded her for the lack of the concept of time, to which she often replied, whilst shrugging her shoulders;

"Time is a human concept and therefore doesn't exist!" To which Patrice would his boss a disapproving look.

However today was not one of those days, where May could get away with waking up late because as it just so happened, today was one of the few times May had committed (more like promised) to opening up shop and be on time, to the relief (but also concern) of an exasperated Patrice.

May loved her bakery and baking with the utmost sincerity, but one of the major downsides of the business was definitely the early starts and late finishes, especially when she overslept. 

Oversleeping was definitely not a good thing in the baking industry.

Which, despite May telling herself to get to bed earlier, was something that still happened often. How her business was still running was one of the seven wonders of the world.

And so, after realising the time and the predicament she was in, began May's hectic rush to the little bakery on the corner, otherwise known as ‘The Icing on the Cake’.

Jumping out of bed and moving like a crazy, hyperactive ninja, May changed at a hyper-speed pace (for a sleep deprived human at least) throwing on a saffron yellow sundress along with a flower crown made up of small roses (for the aesthetic) and brushed her long, wavy, pink dipped blonde locks into some sort of messy bun. 

She did not make her bed, because let's face it, the only time people have for that was when you are living with your mother.

Once looking mildly presentable for work, May fed herselfand her Tortoise (named Jimbob.) She lived mainly on a diet of a double-shot caramel latte's and slightly-burnt pop tarts for breakfast (I know, so healthy!) whilst Jimbob lived mainly on leaves of the green variety. (He's a tortoise what do you expect- Gordon Ramsey's Lamb Sauce?!) 

After eating her sugary morning menu, May packed her bag with her lunch, pastel pink apron (decorated tastefully, in her certified tumblr aesthetic blogger opinion, with cupcake and flower patches) and her trusty mobile phone, covered in a light dusting of flour.

Closing the apartment building's door behind her, May breathed in the slightly frosty morning air and set off, with a hurried skip in her step, to her pride and joy-- the Bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the first chapter! Admittedly quite short now I've put it on here, but we've all got to start somewhere! (Don't worry the later chapters will gradually be a bit longer!) 
> 
> I really hope you've enjoyed the first instalment in May Our Fates Intertwine in April, I had a lot of fun writing it, I have many plans for its future!!
> 
> See you soon! Xd  
> Rekushi~


	2. Chapter2! April's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Folks! Back again for the second chapter, this time we meet April our other main character... Enjoy! XP

6:45. April Green was already watering plants and opening up shop for the long day ahead.

April hadn't always been a morning person, however, the small shop which was sandwiched tightly between a busy cafe and a bookshop in the middle of the street, had to open-- whatever their sleeping preference. 

April, of course over time, didn't really mind the early mornings as they loved their work and shop, however some chilly winter morning's in the beginning had definitely made them consider hiring a co-worker (of course as an introvert and a proud, independent single plant parent, hiring another person to look after the shop was not going to happen as April liked having the space, and plants, to themself.) 

April's shop, ‘Poison Ivy’ (so named after one of their favourite DC characters) was a plant shop which specialised in exotic flowers and plants (some of which were tattooed onto April’s body, a few to name were leafed, passion flower vines winding around their arms and a pink lotus flower on their lower back.) and was their true joy. 

April loved being around the plants and various flowers and had put a lot of effort in to keep them happy, resulting in a humid and tropical temperature and atmosphere in the shop. 

The plant shop itself had a niche of clientele made up of plant collectors, couples and people who wanted to add some interest to their gardens or homes- So opening early to catch as many customers as possible was paramount to trying to keep afloat in the florestry business, hence the early morning starts. 

However when there were no customers in the store (which happened a couple times a day) April didnt mind at all, they could simply sit and read in the pleasantly warm shop and admire the plants. 

Back to reality, April was still watering the plants, their short, black, bob length hair tied into a small ponytail, a few adventurous strands caught loosely on cactus-shaped studs (what can I say, they're a true plant nerd!)

After they had finished watering the plants inside the small store, April began watering the potted plants out front, carefully attempting not to water the flowers leaves and the pavement as they 'casually' glanced to look for the blonde baker. 

Where to begin about April's thoughts on the baker who worked on the corner of the street. Well for one she was adorable as heck, with long blonde hair with dipped- bubblegum pink ends (similar to another favourite DC of April's!) and flawless sunkissed and freckled skin which almost seemed to glow in the sunlight (good highlighter though). 

Secondly, the baker was amazing at baking (obviously)- creating detailed and intricate designs on cupcakes and pastries which would put maybe even Mary Berry or Peta Mellark to shame. Sadly, April had never even tried one of the amazingly decorated cakes (or even gone into the bakery, due to an uncharacteristic lack of confidence) but they were sure the cakes tasted amazing. 

Thinking of the baker, usually April would have seen the blonde baker stride pass the shop by now, as she tended to do everyday, a smile adorning her face and her hair flowing in the wind like the cape of a superhero. 

Of course April had never actually talked to the baker, but they imagined her to be as sweet in personality as the cakes she baked. 

April hoped one day the blonde baker would enter the small plant shop, however it was unlikely she would even glance at it, after all, she didn't really look like the typical customer of the shop who would be interested in Venus Flytraps or nerdy themed plant pots and terrariums. 

Watering the last few plants on their desk, (a terrarium made up of succulents and cacti, named Lucy, Joey, Karen and Beth) April sat down and picked up a Miss Marvel comic, waiting for the first customer (and secretly hopefully the baker to walk by.) 

Another thirty minutes had gone by and seven comics had been read cover-to-cover before April spotted the small blonde, who was running frantically pass the shop, obviously in a rush, probably late. 

April sighed internally and hoped one day they’d meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?! Now we've met our two protagonists, I'm super excited for the next instalment where the real plot begins (and also longer chapters!)! I have many ideas for this story....mwahahahaha!
> 
> See you soon!  
> Rekushi~ ^.,.^


	3. Chapter 3! May's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is when things get a bit more interesting?
> 
> * * *= time-lapse

May ran past Poison Ivy, the plant shop which had always intrigued her since her Bakery’s arrival on the street, like an uncoordinated Giraffe on caffeine, hair falling from her hastily made bun. She had always wanted to go inside, however due her busy baking schedule and late starts/finishes— not helped by her oversleeping dilemma, May was rarely permitted much free time and the task was always pushed to the back of her mind by other activities.

Maybe she should visit after work today? May pondered. She could do with greening up her flat with some flowers or houseplants -Of course it would depend on if the shop was open at 5:30pm on a Friday! But right now May had bigger fish to fry (or cakes to bake for that matter!) and she needed to focus on getting to the Bakery on time.

 

*     *     *

 

Eventually arriving at the Bakery (not on time), breathing heavily and leaning on a nearby wall, May scrambled for her keys to find that the store door was already open.  Damn. Obscenities flew through her mind as that could mean only one thing— Patrice had already arrived. 

She gulped audibly and tried to sneak into her office without being seen by the tall, pastel-haired man. She almost got away with it however, just as May got to the door, she saw the shadow of a looming figure standing behind her.

 

Patrice.

 

“Late night eh?” Patrice cleared his throat as May turned around with guilt written on her face, like a toddler caught scoffing sweets before dinner. “I remember someone promising that she would get some sleep so she could open her Bakery on time to put pastries in the oven.”

 

“I’m sorry Pat—”

 

“It’s your shop May,” He sighed, giving her a look that re-occurred so often that May was concerned that was beginning to create permanent wrinkles on his face. "I can't always save the day- especially when you promise to open store."

However The LookTM (as she had named it) slowly faded away as Patrice caved in to May's guilt-stricken face, smiling faintly and sighing once again, "I wish I had myself a man like me." 

Now that May had finally caught her breath, Patrice adjusted his round-frame glasses on his nose and the two snapped straight into business talk. “Now, luckily for you I did happen to arrive on time— the macarons are in the oven, the cakes are prepped for icing.” 

 

May nodded, putting on her figurative 'chef's hat'. “Great job, can you get started on the lattices and eclairs please and I’ll work on the cupcakes and getting everything iced, I have a feeling there is going to be a rush today so we're gonna need a lot of cake.” 

 

And just like that, the status quo of the Bakery clicked into motion, Patrice and May moving in graceful clockwork motion around the kitchen stations.

 

Pulling on her apron and taking in a deep breath of the sugary scent of pastries and caramel that lingered in the Bakery, May got to work (finally!). She started by icing the large gateaus, pouring a galaxy themed mirror glaze over a layer of marzipan, covering the sponges and piping swirls and stars out of ganache. 

After all the gateaus were complete, it was time for baking the multiple batches of May's famous cupcakes- which she had perfected over the years. Cupcakes were May’s favourite thing to bake as they had so many different flavour and decorating possibilities; so she quickly whipped up the almost-instinctive cake batter in all colours and flavours, pouring the sweet-smelling batter into floral-themed cupcake-cases and placing them into the pre-heated oven.

 

She had taken some of her recent cupcake recettes and design ideas home in order to practice, and although she knew most of the recipe and design ideas off by heart, May wanted to consult her notes for confirmation in the decoration detail.

This left her in her current situation of attempting to find her notes. May was currently shuffling through the many contents in the mess called her bag to discover, not only did she forget the most recent recette drafts (but luckily still had the previous ones!) but also she had placed Jimbob the tortoise in the pastel pink bag instead of her lunch!? (On the bright side at least she worked at a bakery!)

“What are you doing here you silly goose?” May exclaimed, staring in disbelief and amusement as she lifted the mischievous tortoise out of the bag, Jimbob munching on a leaf (?) remaining from his breakfast. “Well I guess it’s now bring your pet to work day!” 

 

May giggled at her own statement and scrambled around her office to find a place for her shelled friend to stay for the day whilst she worked- ending up placing him in a donut box with some chopped fruit to keep him busy.

 

Certain Jimbob was unlikely to escape from his boxy palace, May finished decorating the freshly baked cupcakes with edible sparkles and flowers and went out to the front of the shop to begin selling the sweet food to the public. 

 

 

*     *     *

 

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” 

 

“I mean he’s not in the box where I left him!!” May hyperventilated whilst Patrice placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Pat he could be anywhere! What if—What if a customer took him by accident! Or, or—”

 

May slumped down behind the counter, her hands kneading her face as though she was trying to wake herself from a nightmare. It was. At some point during the day, Jimbob had disappeared. Neither Patrice or May were sure how it happened seeing as he was a tortoise, however one thing was certain—Jimbob had completely disappeared from the little Bakery.

 

“Shushh, May everything okay, I’m sure we’ll find him— he might still be in the store, he can’t of gotten far!” Patrice soothed May, keeping steady eye contact and trying to even out her breath. 

 

“You’re right Pat.” She shakily stood up, flattened out her dress and apron and took a deep breath. “He can’t have gotten far.”

 

 

*     *     *

 

 

“I can’t find him, he must have gotten outside somehow?” The underlying thought shared by both May and Patrice as they shared a look in horror, across the store from each other.

 

They both had searched the entire store, as small as it was, the kitchen, the cafe, the cake stands—everything. Not a single tortoise was to be seen.

 

And so began the wider search. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3!! Getting on with the plot now and the chapters getting longer! See y'all later! 
> 
> Rekushi-


End file.
